Unknown First Thoughts
by casey and lily fan
Summary: 2005, Robin Scherbatsky is new in New York and goes to MacLaren's where she meets Ted. But actually she wasn't really looking to him. But to his best friend behind him, Barney. Follow Robin's point of view in the few crucial minutes in the episode Pilot, where it all started. Barney/Robin or Swarkles.


**A/N:** I finally made a fic about How I Met Your Mother! It's my favorite thing on earth and I can't live without it. Expect the crappy final everything is perfect!  
Anyway I finally finished one of my many ideas. I hope you like it and a review at the end or a simple fav/Fol would be great. BTW a little change at the beginning then that it was in the actual episode. I thought it would fit better, so a little bit AU story.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own HIMYM. I wish I would!

_Unknown first thoughts_

**2005**

_"Ted meet me at MacLaren's and suit up!" That's the first thing I hear as I'm leaning against the doorpost. _

_I check from where the sound comes and see a blond guy standing at the kitchen door. His grey suit laying perfectly and together with the Scotch in his hand, he's pretty handsome. _

_Maybe making some small talk isn't that bad. My friend isn't here for a while so. Maybe I should explain that one. My friend has had a difficult relationship and guys are off topic from now on. I walk over to the bar and order an Appletini. It takes actually long before I get one.  
My eyes wonder of towards the cute boy. Great now am I calling him already cute? Scherbatsky, damn it! How long are you in New York? A month? You're here for a career not for love!_

_"He lives here right upstairs, does it really need to take such a long time to get here?" The boy mumbles, dropping his empty glass on the bar. And I'm still looking his way._

_I'm daydreaming. Not my style, mostly. But just look at him. Imagining ripping his shirt off of his chest and feeling his skin underneath would be so, so... When did I get so horny?_

_"Your Appletini, miss." Says the waitress holding out the drink in front of my face. "Thank you. Could you give that blond, suited up guy another Scotch on my expense, please?" I ask the nice-looking woman. "You mean Barney?" She replies in disbelieve. Her tone's not higher than a whisper. "Yes that guy!" I say handing her some dollars, hopefully more than enough. I still have Canadian bucks in my wallet. I need to go to the bank for American bucks as soon as I come out here._

_"Okay, one Scotch for the gentleman." The waitress leaves and I regret it almost immediately. Now he's going to look my way. I'm a hundred percent sure._

_She comes from behind the bar and taps the guy, 'Barney', on the arm, handing him the glass._

_"Wendy for what did I earn this?" Barney demands curiously. Sweet damn his voice is sexy._

_"From that girl over there." Wendy the waitress points in my direction and I quickly duck. Since I came here, I'm a little shyer than in Canada. Especially around dudes. I still need to warm up a little more, otherwise..._

_"I think you see ghosts Wendy." A small laugh comes out of his mouth and I peep above the bar. A big smirk is placed on his lips and turns me slightly on._

_"No I really took her order!" The waitress defends herself, before hitting him playfully on the arm. "She probably left."_

_With a scoff Barney answers: "Yeah right without tasting the Barnacle first." He points with his dumbs to himself. "Forget it!"_

_Wendy leaves, rolling her eyes in the progress._

_I pull myself back up and plan on walking out, before I embarrass myself even more. Just when I'm around the corner, almost on the street, one of the girls I had an appointment with comes in and pulls me to the jukebox. Greeting me in all ways possible._

_She starts talking, but I don't hear much of our conversation. He is the only thing that has my attention. I should have left a soon as I could. _

_Suddenly one of his friends, at least I think it's a friend, comes in. The black haired boy walks over to Barney and they talk a little. Though, it looks like they're discussing about something. But if my journalistic mind understands it right, they are talking about suits? That's not possible, right? Anyway. All of a sudden Barney hits his friend on the head. Pretty hard if you ask me._

_"Hey Robin." My head snaps back to my conversation with Natalie, a friend from work. She's the girl who got dumped a week ago, and honestly I had seen that one coming from miles. She's a skeptical bitch!_

_"Are you even listening Robin!" It sounds like a question, but it doesn't really come out like one._

_"Yeah, yeah go on." My voice goes over into a high pitched voice. I listen a while to her talking before I glance over to the bar ones again. Barney is leaning against the bar itself and his friend suddenly catches my glance. I smile at him, before turning back to the blond behind him. The friend turns towards his companion, saying something. Barney looks in my direction so I catch it, winking. He says, if I understand it correctly: "You just know she likes it dirty."_

_"The others are already there. Would you mind to get us a drink, Robin?" She demands and I nod not even hesitating. "What do you want?" "A glass champagne is okay." She pushes past me and I roll my eyes, mumbling: "Little ego tripper. If it wasn't for him standing there."_

_I walk towards the bar ones again and order some champagne. Just as Wendy is gone, someone taps me on the shoulder._

_"Hey, have you met Ted?" It's Barney, but as soon as he came he's gone. I sigh looking after him, before turning to that Ted guy. Who by the looks of it, his friend from earlier is._

"And that was it. That's when I fell for you." I say while facing my grinning husband.

'So if I understand this right, you were drooling over me and not Ted?" I shrug matter of factly. "Awesome!"

I quirk up an eyebrow, expecting more than just an awesome.

"Okay. I got to admit that I thought more of you than that you like it dirty. If that wasn't obvious back in 2005, you were pretty blind, Robin!" Now I'm the one who's surprised.

"When did you show you like liked me?" I ask, snuggling closer towards his neck. We're lying in our bed. After a year marriage everything is still going strong and he suddenly asked about my first thoughts of him.

"Remember you were still reporting for Metro News One and I let you do and say some dirty stuff on TV, because nobody watched it? And when we smoked our first cigars, played laser tag together and you suited up?" I smile slightly, I remember those times. They were really great, but now is better.

"When you undressed because you thought I wanted sex, but I meant Battleship?"

Barney grins. "Yeah that was our first legen - wait for it - dary." "Legendary night!" We yell in sync before laughing.

"Oh one thing. Don't tell Ted. The guy would be broken if he knows that you didn't had the 'I'm going to marry him and have kids with him and we are going to settle down' thoughts about him." Barney tells me. Now I think about it, Ted would be disappointed. He thought I was checking him out.

"I won't." I say grabbing his hand a little tighter as a certain thought crosses my mind. "Yah know, If you didn't use 'Have you met Ted' on me I wouldn't have met you or the others."

"Lucky I did then." I smile. Lifting my head to kiss him.

"Come on. It's time to sleep, work is calling tomorrow morning." I kiss him, before dimming the lights.

"I love you Stinson."

"I love you too Scherbatsky-Stinson" And I'll always love you. I fulfill in my mind, but only in my mind.

The end

**A/N: **So what did you think? More HIMYM fics are coming soon. I'm working on a few. Please review. I'd like to know your thoughts. And as last thank you for reading.

Till next time  
C&Lfan


End file.
